


Sherlock's best kept secret

by Imjohnlocked87, RRipley



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blackmail, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Secrets, Ticklish Sherlock, WhatsApp New Scotland Yard group, Whatsapp, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjohnlocked87/pseuds/Imjohnlocked87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRipley/pseuds/RRipley
Summary: "Even the last rookie in the Yards will know that the great Sherlock Holmes can be defeated by just one finger.'





	Sherlock's best kept secret

Sherlock crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"No."

'Come on, make an effort." Begged John.

The man shook his head. John sighed, exasperated about the detective's stubbornness

'You leave me no alternative.'

'Don't you dare.'

John arched an eyebrow, defiant, while unlocking his phone. Sherlock tried to take it off, but Watson jumped up, out of reach of the detective, while writing a message. The speed with which he wrote with his thumbs was surprising, considering his slowness when writing on the computer with his index fingers.

'Can you picture future crime scenes after I send this?" John's tone was somehow threatening. 'Keeping an eye on everyone who approaches you, Anderson, Donovan ... even the last rookie in the Yards will know that the great Sherlock Holmes can be defeated by just one finger.'

Any other human being in the world would have stopped at Sherlock's murderous gaze. But John Watson was not just any man. He was a brave former soldier who knew he won. And that Sherlock knew it too. But the detective enjoyed dancing on the danger razor's edge and, above all, pushing John's limits.

'So?'

'The answer is still no."

'Sure?'

'Absolutely.'

'You know what? Instead of writing Lestrade only, I will post it in the Yards WhatApp group." He announced, opening the app on his smartphone.

Sherlock bit his lower lip, rabid. He hated being defeated. But he could not let the Yards find out about it. As soon as John sent the message, the Terror of New Scotland Yard would turn to the… the mere idea made him shudder.

Watson decided to give him the last straw. When he started this little game, he didn't think he would enjoy it so much. He turned the phone towards the detective's face so that he could read the screen. Sherlock clenched his fists.

'Send it and I swear I'll disappear and you'll never see me again. Ever.'

'No, you won't."

Sherlock sighed. Of course, he wouldn't. He could not abandon John. Never.

"Okay, you win.' He growled.

'Sorry? Could you repeat it?' Mocked John, tilting his head.

'Bring me the damn plate."

Watson opened the microwave. At no time had he intended to send the message, but Sherlock's obstinate refusal to eat, even after four days without taking a bite during the case, forced him to blackmail the sleuth. Holding back the laughter at his husband's monumental anger gesture, John brought the lasagna plate in front of him. Sherlock started eating it without any enthusiasm, muttering to himself.

Suddenly, John's smartphone started vibrating with such intensity that almost jumped off the table. He looked at the screen and became pale as a ghost. In his hand, the mobile kept vibrating, as a result of the numerous messages that crossed the Yards WhatsApp group. Sherlock looked at him for a moment and, desperate, covered his face with his hands, shaking his head and muttering, "no, no, no."

'It seems I had the automatic sending activated," explained John with a strangled voice. "Messages are sent after five minutes of writing them unless I cancel them. It is practical for when a criminal is chasing after us.' He justified, gulping, a bit scared about Sherlock's revenge.

"Brilliant, John. Absolutely brilliant." Watson would have preferred Sherlock to yell at him, bang on the table, or even shooting the wall, instead of that hissing between his teeth. Holmes was really furious, and, for the first time since John knew him, a bit shocked. 'And now, what do you suggest, genius?"

  
'Hmmm, an armor?'

\-----

The fuss in New Scotland Yard was amazing. All his team members had received the message, but Lestrade, considering John's contact list, decided forwarding it to ALL the Yards staff:

"_Sherlock is ticklish_" JW.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
